Misunderstandings are Costly
by Laura909
Summary: Does Professor McGonagall have the time to comprehend what the Headmaster has to say.
1. Chapter 1

**For Starters, there will be another chapter soon, but I wanted to post this part and see what kind of a response it go. Well anyhow I don't own Harry Potter, but I do like to borrow the characters from time to time. So with that I will go work on some of my other stories which are still not complete. **

"I won't be coming back tonight." He said looking at Minerva who was trying to find something on his desk while he was gazing out the window.

"Alright then, should I expect you in the morning?" she asked still looking for a letter that had arrived yesterday.

"I think my dear, that you misunderstand."

"What do you mean Albus, and where did you put that letter from Augusta Longbottom? I really need to send her a reply."

As she was still shuffling through the papers on his desk, Albus Dumbledore merely waved his hand and the letter in question popped to the top of the stack.

"Magic, Minerva, Magic," He chided.

"I bloody well know I could have used magic, but I sometimes prefer to do things myself." She said glaring at him as if he was one of her students.

"Well, I don't have all day, and besides I need to tell you something and would prefer your undivided attention."

Darn her luck. She had noticed that he was acting a bit more reserved and almost, well…depressed, If Albus Dumbledore was ever depressed. She had planned to find something to do and beat a hasty retreat before he told her the horrible news she knew he had been holding back all morning. She wanted to be there for him but it was just too hard for her to share those emotions and awkwardness afterwards. Even more than that, Albus only sought her support when it was something big, and those times she could count on one hand.

Although she was hesitant, she couldn't leave. She would always be there for him, whatever the cost to herself.

"Alright," she said leaving the letter on the desk.

"Should we go somewhere a bit more comfortable?" he suggested, opening the door to his quarters.

She walked through the door and into his sitting room, sitting in her usual chair in front of the fire. Dumbledore followed afterwards, closing the door and sitting in the other chair.

He spent a few moments gathering his thoughts then turned to Minerva and said, "My apologies, I should have offered you some tea."

"That's alright, I don't think it is quite the time for tea."

"Well then…I guess I should tell you that I will not be coming back tonight."

"You have already said that Albus." She reminded him thinking about how strangely he was behaving.

Gazing into the fire, not daring to look at her, he explained. "Although I am never sure of these things, I have a striking feeling that I will perish before this night is done."

"What?" she asked loudly, standing from her chair to pace an area of the floor that was furthest away from him.

She couldn't believe this, "How, Why?" she couldn't even ask proper questions.

"I have tracked down one more horcrux, and I am taking Harry with me to retrieve it tonight." He told her.

"Then put it off for another day and take an army if need be." She offered as an alternative.

"Perhaps that would put off destiny for a time but that may not be the only factor. Regardless, I intend to go through with this mission."

Looking back at him, He looked resigned to his fate. She wanted to argue but knew it would be useless.

Walking back over and sitting down, she asked quietly, "Why have you told me this, what do you need from me."

"I…," he started then continued, "I want you to be ready to defend the school if need be, but you must not let anyone know what I have said to you."

"Of course," she answered then paused, knowing there was something else that he wanted to say.

"I apologize if what I say offends you, but I cannot face this day knowing that I have had a lifetime of chances and done nothing." Standing, he walked over to the window.

Without looking back he said, "I don't expect you to feel the same way, but I must tell you that I love you. I have felt this way for more years than I care to count but I could not risk disappointing you and myself until today."

To Be Continued


	2. Chapter 2

"I apologize if what I say offends you, but I cannot face this day knowing that I have had a lifetime of chances and done nothing." Standing, he walked over to the window.

Without looking back he said, "I don't expect you to feel the same way, but I must tell you that I love you. I have felt this way for more years than I care to count but I could not risk disappointing you and myself until today."

After a moment she stood up, hand on her hips, she spat, "What do you want me to do about it Albus? Do you want me to announce my undying love for you? Do you want me to snog you and then never let you go? Do you want me to run through the castle singings love songs and acting like a young girl in love? Do you want me to weep over your grave and pretend that we were really only close friends? Do you want me to pretend this conversation never happened? I will do all of it if you ask me to. I'm frankly tired of this game, but I am glad that we have a chance to finish it."

He had turned back to look at her and saw understanding and honesty. She would do what he asked, and she wanted him to take the lead.

Smiling at her, he couldn't imagine a more perfect response. Walking slowly over to Minerva, He stopped just inches from her. Time seemed to stand still as they enjoyed the anticipation and closeness. Finally he closed the remaining distance and their lips met in a very chaste kiss which quickly turned to passion. The passion that was stored up for more than 50 years of unrequited love.

His arms went around her waist to pull her closer as she clutched at his outer robes. Without necessarily meaning to, they had managed to back up against one of the many bookshelves.

Then there was the sound of the floo and out walked Severus Snape.

Standing there in front of the fire brushing himself off, Snape commented, "It's about time you made a move, I am rather sick of hearing about how great "Professor McGonagall" is. It has gotten quite pathetic. We did have a betting pool set up, but I think everyone lost, we didn't expect it to take this long." He finished with a sneer that looked almost like a smile.

As he finished speaking, both Minerva and Albus were standing there looking like fifth years caught snogging in an alcove.

"Oh grow up" he scolded. "You are both quite old enough to do whatever you like, although if you don't like interruptions," Minerva was looking furious now anyway so what was the harm, "Then you shouldn't arrange meetings in your quarters, or have the brains to block the floo.

Minerva was fuming as Albus was merely attempting to hold back a laugh. "Severus Snape, you may think you know everything , but I will remind you that it is never polite to imply that someone is old, and I will not hesitate to remind you of that next time with a very nasty hex of my own design. It would also be prudent for you to not comment on what you have seen as that too may call for a special hex." She finished her little threatening lecture with a smile that dared him to comment further.

Although he could probably win in an outright duel, Minerva McGonagall was a force to be reckoned with and he had no desire to visit the hospital wing today.

"As you wish," he conceded making a low bow. "I relent, but I do need to remind you Albus that you asked me here to discuss something at exactly 5 o'clock and it is now a quarter past.

"I should go," she said walking to the door to his office. She turned back to find that Albus had followed her. They stood there, neither wanting to end their time this way.

"Just kiss her already, but let me avert my virgin eyes first," Severus said trying to keep a straight face but nearly bursting of laughter at his own joke.

While Severus was preoccupied by his "joke," Albus stepped closer and kissed her one last time, trying to convey all the feelings that he didn't have the time or words to say, but wanted her to know just the same. She felt much the same.

"Cough, cough."

Severus apparently wall a little impatient.

Parting Slowly, Albus carefully lifted her hand and placed a chaste kiss above her knuckle as she slowly walked out the door. They had to continue with their lives.

Dumbledore reminded Severus of their plans, then he took Harry to supposedly retrieve another horcrux.

Minerva McGonagall went back to her office, forgetting about that letter from Augusta. So she pretended to read a book as events unfolded.

Events turned out much like Albus had predicted.

Minerva never did announce her undying love for Albus Dumbledore. She did snog him, but she let go. She didn't have time to run through the castle singing love songs and acting like a young girl in love. Nor was she allowed to weep over his grave. She would never consider pretending that they were only friends. Most important of all, she would never forget that conversation on the thirtieth of June in 1997.


End file.
